The Captains Daughters
by The Bleached Inu
Summary: The orphaned sisters, Misaki and Yuki have the ability to see the souls of the dead. Misaki is haunted by nightmares of her forgotten past. But when Yuki is attacked by a white masked monster, will the sisters horrible past is revealed? CONTINUING! :D
1. Prologue

**Hey guyz! Itz me again! So, as u can c: I've decided to write 2 stories at once! XD This idea of mine was begging me 2 type it out and post it sooo here it is! I hope I can keep up with this. I plan on working on a chap for one, than another chap on the other. So hope u like it! :)**

Prologue: Find them!

* * *

><p>The man stumbled across the large white room, clutching his arm which bled freely. "A-Aizen-sama! You're not fit to walk!" The beaten man ignored the healers warning and sat on his throne, letting the others fawn over his wounds. <em>Damn them! I knew that I should have killed that Hitsugaya when I had the chance! <em>Aizen silently fumed.

One of his remaining Arrancar bowed slightly to him and spoke, "Aizen-sama, have you succeeded in your battle?" Aizen gripped the arms of his throne. It took all of his will power to not kill him right then and now. But he knew better, he _was_ one of the few remaining followers he had.

"No. The girls got away."

The Arrancar lifted his head, "And the Hitsugaya's?" Aizen couldn't stop the small smirk from creeping its way onto his pale, pointed face.

"Gone."

The Arrancar smiled bowing once again, "Congratulations Aizen-sama." Aizen tilted his head slightly, and the healers stepped away from him their heads bowed finished with their work. "What is your name?" He asked the Arrancar. The young being looked up, "Muerte. Veliente Muerte. My Lord." "Veliente…" The ruler of Hueco Mundo repeated. "I have a job for you Veliente." "Anything for My Lord." Aizen raised his Zanpakutō, "Find the girls. Find them and bring them to me. Alive!" The room shook as his zanpakto hit the floor cracking its white surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Should I continue? Wat am I askin u 4, of course I'm still gonna write it! Let me now was u think and review! I Luv u all!<strong>

**-The Bleached Inu**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hehehe… sorry 4 da short 1st chappy. They'll all get longer I promise! Now for our main characterz! XD Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Haunted

_10 years later_

_The smell of smoke filled my senses. The flames nipped at my sides as I held onto my little sister tightly hiding in the closet. I watched as to silhouetted men fought in the flame filled room in front of me. The sound of metal on metal clashing filled my ears. Suddenly, a woman's scream pierced the through the air followed by a man's desperate shout. It sounded like a name… More clashing was heard, then silence. Only one man now stood, a blood sword in his hand, and an eerie victorious smile on his face. He turned towards the closet, towards me. I hugged my sister closer to me as she whimpered. The man stalked towards us only to be stopped by the sound of the wood remains of the house crash followed by the sound of footsteps._

_My vision went black._

I gasped as I shot up from the ground panting. I sighed putting a hand on my head. _Every night…_

For as long as I could remember, I've had the same dream over and over every night. I was afraid to fall asleep and have tried to stay awake as long as possible. But you have to fall asleep sometime. My little sister Yuki is always worried about me. I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell her about the dreams but she had that way of making you talk. Damn those large turquoise eyes! Somehow, if it's possible, I think that these dreams of mine are a part of my past. Though they aren't very helpful. We (as in my sister and me) don't remember much of our past and would give to know more about it. We don't even know who are parents are! Or where… we have been wondering the streets for how many years now? But it isn't all that bad… we make friends along the way.

Yuki and I have a special ability to see ghosts. Yeah, pretty abnormal huh? We stop and talk to them sometimes and we learn about each other's pasts. Sometimes, when we go back to see them, we find a puddle of blood that only we can see. We never see them again, nor do we know what happened. It's been happening a lot lately.

I took that time to take in my surrounding. I had a habit of falling asleep anywhere. I felt a pang in my chest as I realized where I was.

The Guard rail.

_Our guard rail._

It was one of the things that I remember of my childhood. What I remember after before that nightmare. My sister and I would go too this railing with two other people. I couldn't remember their faces, they were blurred. We must have been very young than. (compared to my now 15-year-old self) I was only to our companions waists, and my sister looked like she just learned how to walk and was holding on to the woman's hand. All four of us would sit on the railing, Yuki would sit on the woman's lap while I sat on the mans.

And we would watch the sun set.

I remembered the two adults talking to our, but their voices where clouded and inaudible. Yuki and I always came to this place to watch the sun set in hopes of their memories returning. No luck. I panicked. It was almost dark. _Yuki! Where is she? _I was about to jump to my feet and look for her when I noticed a small, sleeping figure on the ground next to me. I sighed a little in relief. I admit, I'm rather over protective of my little sister. You can't blame me; after all… she is the only family I had left.

_Well, looks like where sleeping here tonight._

I pulled Yuki onto my lap and fell asleep with her in my arms.

By the way, my name is Misaki.

_Just_ Misaki.

**Ta-Da! Plz review! :)**

**-The Bleached Inu**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! It's The Bleached Inu! **

**So as you can see this story has been discontinued…But only for a short while! I have a bunch of idea's for it and I'll get back to it soon I promise! :( I just want to focus on 'The Promise' for a while then I'll get back to it! Thank you so much for your support! I promise I'll get back to writing this fanfiction soon :)**

**-The Bleached Inu **


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm back with this story! Hahaha Discontinuing is over! Yay! Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm not too proud of the previous chapters writing wise, but I hope this is better and makes up for it. Enjoy this chappy!**

**-The Bleached Inu**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Awakening<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is where you lost it?" I asked a rather anxious Yuki.<p>

"Yes!" She barked, "By the bushes near the stream."

I sighed. This whole thing began yesterday when Yuki was playing soccer alone in an empty field (we found the ball under the old bleachers), while I was looking for something for us to eat; she had kicked the ball a little too hard sending it passed the goal and down a hill. She had spent hours looking for it (in the dark I might add) with no luck, so now of course… it was my problem as well. _Wonderful… _No matter how hard I try, every single time I find myself unable to resist those large, begging, turquoise eyes. And I hated it.

"It should have landed right around- Aha!"

The ten-year-old raven haired girl pointed to the long and thick rows of bushes that lined the streams side. I sighed again and walked towards them and began the search. Yuki ran beside me and was soon on her hands and knees in the wet soil digging through the thick leaves.

"Yuki, you're getting all dirty!" I scolded. My sister shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm used to it and so are you." She said in a know-it-all voice, it was almost sarcastic.

I often wondered if we had similar personalities as our 'parents'. I was calm, collected, and I guess I had a little ... cold personality; while Yuki was full of energy, and always on the move, talkative, and a tomboy but still a girl. We both shared a love for soccer though. Yuki was always adored by women; she was a walking teddy bear! Her long dark hair and light blue eyes always attracted others gazes. (Besides her loudness). I also felt people's eyes on me, but for a different reason. I was quite and I did not look at other people, and my waist long pony-tail of white hair and dark eyes attracted suspicious glares. I was used to it.

"Is that it?" Yuki's voice snapped me back to reality. I followed where she was pointing to the other side of the stream. I jumped over the water onto the other side and dug around in the bushes there.

"Nope!" I shouted over, "Nothing here!"

Yuki pouted, "I could have sworn it was here…"

I glanced up at the sky, it was getting late. We had only been looking for about an hour or so, but we didn't start until later in the afternoon.

"Come on Yuki, we'll look again tomorrow." Yuki hesitated then nodded in agreement. I jumped back over beside her, took her hand, and started to walk to where ever we planned on sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>Street lamps flickered on as the sun set completely. Yuki and I got to our feet and walked away from the Guard Rail. After a short while, we found ourselves walking through a street between a long row of houses on each side. If we didn't get going people might get suspicious. We didn't except any pity from anyone. We where both very stubborn. I glanced down as Yuki's hand loosened in mine her head nodding up and down. <em>Poor thing…<em>

"Do you want to stop for the night?"

She shook her head her eyes half open as she stiffened a yawn. _See? Stubborn. _I sighed, kneeling in front of her, "Come on, get on." Without an argument, she slipped onto my back wrapping her arms around my shoulders loosely. I adjusted her and began walking again.

After a while, Yuki stirred.

"What was that?" She asked.

I looked at her over my shoulder the best I could, "What was what?" I gasped when I felt it. The world around us shook ever so slightly for a split second, and I felt like I had twenty pound weights on my shoulders.

Yuki clung to me tightly, "W-what was that nee-san?" I shook my head, "I-I don't know." A sinister chuckle behind us made me whip around almost dropping Yuki. My eyes widened, in front of us was a large black monster. It had a white mask with purple striped going down the left side of its face. It was about a little more than half the size of the houses around us.

"_**Hehehe… so, you can see me. Kekekeke**_" it snickered.

I slowly dropped Yuki behind me a scowl on my face, "What the hell are you?!" I demanded, Yuki clinging tightly to my shirt. The thing sniggered again.

"_**You're a tough one, eh? Just close your eyes, it'll be over before you know it.**_"

"Answer the damn question!" I shouted at the monster.

"_**Don't worry**_," it purred, "_**I'll make it quick!**_"

"Nee-san!" Yuki wailed hugging to my leg. The monster dashed towards us his clawed hand raised. He struck me aside, I hit the short cement wall blocking the slight hill the houses where o top of cracking it. My mouth was open in a breathless scream my eyes wide. I sunk to my knees with a large intake of breath. Instinctively, my hand flew to my side, when I removed it a saw blood.

"NEE-SAN!"

My head snapped up the monster leering over my shaking sister laughing like a mad man; his slightly bloodied claw hovering over her head. "_**You…look…delicious**__!" _ He hissed. Yuki whimpered.

That's when I snapped.

"Get. Away. From. My. _Sister_."

The monster looked up at me, "_**Eh? What was that? Still alive?**_"

I slowly rose to my feet my head hung, my eyes burning holes through the ground below me, my hand on my side.

"I said. Get. Away. From. My. Sister. _Now…" _

A light blue aura surrounded me as my ager began to rise.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now. Or… _**I WILL**_ _**KILL YOU!**_"

My hair tie snapped, my hair falling loose swimming in the air around me. My blood on my hand and on my side grew colder and colder as well as the air around me. I watched as ground below be began to frost over even my blood was freezing. I paid little attention to it.

"N-nee-san?" A timid Yuki whispered. I just barley heard her over my heart beat in my ear.

I snapped my head up only seeing the monster _threatening my sister_ surrounded in a white like aura. There was blood. Then me on the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted. I had no time to consider what had just happened. Two silhouettes stood over me.

And my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! That took a while to post but what it worth the wait? R&amp;R my lovelies! <strong>

**-The Bleached Inu**


End file.
